


Happy with Her

by NoctIsFishing



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: Yamato has closed himself off yet again, and Mimi contemplates whether it's worth sticking around for his return.





	Happy with Her

**Author's Note:**

> Mimi is a wonderful character. No one can tell me otherwise.
> 
> Fancy a little lemon in your water today?

"This again, Yamato?"

Yamato tapped his phone to stop the voicemail from playing any further. It was a lengthy voicemail from Sora based on its timestamp, and based on the tone he heard from her first two words, he didn't feel up to hearing her lecture about what he had just done.

He set his phone down on top of a table, sitting in a cafe he had never set foot in until that afternoon. Fortunately for him, there were only a handful of customers seated far apart from each other, all keeping to themselves. No one seemed to care about any of their surroundings - not about the two baristas at the cash register, talking to each other while no one was buying coffee; not even about the rock song playing through the speakers on the radio, with the voice of the male lead singer soaring through his lyrics as he sang along with the melody.

No one seemed to care, except for Yamato, who sat in his seat, with his zipped-up hoodie covering his shaggy blonde hair and moody expression. He held back the urge to turn off the radio, perhaps before smashing it onto the ground.

It was his voice he was listening to on the radio. It was his lyrics, his song with his band, Knife of Day, who had risen to fame in their two years after he graduated from high school.

His band that he decided to leave for a while.

Unsurprisingly, following the song came the announcement from the radio DJ that the lead singer left the band - a surprise to the other members.

"No way!" said the female barista. "I love Knife of Day! He actually just up and left?"

"Wow, what a jerk," said the male. "He can't just leave! That band is  _nothing_  without him! I'd say that's selfish, if you ask me."

Hearing this annoyed Yamato. They had no idea how he felt. No one ever did. These strangers had no right to say those words.

But what annoyed him the most was that those words rang true. Not only did he leave his band, but he had yet to say a word to any of his family or his friends, not Takeru, or Taichi, or even Sora. He had already seen the number of unread messages and missed calls when he listened to Sora's voicemail, but he couldn't care less about checking any of them.

He rose from his seat, leaving his half-finished latte on the table, and as he reached for his phone, he noticed that the screen lit up yet again. This time, he saw a new message pop up, although the sting of guilt worsened at the sight of the name on his screen.

" _Not even me, Yama?"_

"All finished with this?"

Yamato turned off the screen held in front of his face, noticing that the young male barista had appeared at his side to clean up his table.

"Yeah," replied Yamato, averting his eyes. "Thanks."

"Hey… Aren't you…"

"I'm nobody." Yamato put his phone in his pocket and turned toward the door, before letting the barista take a closer look. "Just a selfish jerk who wants to be left alone." He walked away and out of the cafe, without having any idea on how to respond to the message from Mimi.

* * *

Mimi could not be any more furious with Yamato.

She had barely stepped out of the bathtub when she heard the Knife of Day announcement on the radio, which was the first she heard of what Yamato had done. She could imagine the pained looks on the other band members' faces, the shock and awe of any fan of the band, and the frenzy as every media outlet found out about this news.

This wasn't a surprise to Mimi at all. She expected her phone to ring off the hook, from the band members themselves asking if she knew Yamato's whereabouts, and from her friends asking if she was okay. Scrolling through her phone in her bathrobe and towel, she left them all unanswered for later, and instead tapped angrily to Yamato before hitting send and throwing her phone on top of her bed.

She noticed a shift in his mood a week earlier, after leaving the after-party of his last gig with him, and staying the night at his place.

"Something's wrong," she told him that night, running her fingers through his blonde hair as she attempted to read the troubled expression in his sapphire blue eyes up close.

"Not now," he said, his eyes turning away. Mimi narrowed hers in response, her other hand placed on his cheek to move his gaze back to her.

"You always do this to me. What happened, Yamato? What did I do?"

"It's nothing you did, Mimi. I just don't want to talk about it right now." Yamato took her hands to place them on either of his shoulders. His eyes finally kept his gaze on hers, and his lips formed a soft smile. "I'll tell you later. I promise."

He leaned forward to press his lips to hers, soft against her pout. She trusted him to tell her in the long run. He always did. But that didn't help her impatience with him. Still, she already sensed as she kissed him back and he pulled her close, that he yearned for something he couldn't have, and that it frustrated him, for whatever reason she couldn't figure out.

As Mimi turned on the hair dryer, the hot wind blowing against her long waves, she stared at her reflection and wondered if it was worth trying to deal with Yamato anymore. Time and time again, he closed himself off, not only to her, but to everyone who cared about him. Since that night, he had given excuse after excuse, cancelling dates and hangouts with their friends, before he stopped responding to her messages altogether.

And now, he left his band out to dry. Based on the messages she skimmed through on her phone, it seemed as though Yamato wanted to fall off the face of the Earth, forgetting everyone he ever cared about. Even if they loved him.

She turned off the dryer and set it atop the bathroom counter. Turning to face her bed, she wondered, with a small hope, if there was a new message from him, waiting for her to see. That was Yamato's nature - reaching for her, giving her all that she wanted, when she least expected it. But, as she picked up her phone, her heart sank as she found no new missed calls, or even any new messages.

Why shouldn't she just end it with him now?

Just then, her phone lit up and began to buzz in her hand. Mimi gasped, with a flash of that hope returning, if only for a tenth of a second - only to see that it was Sora's name on the screen. In a huff, Mimi answered the call, turning on the speaker.

"How are you, Mimi?" she asked, her tone concerned.

"Well, you know, I've been better," Mimi replied hotly, heading into her closet to grab her outfit to wear for the day.

"Oh, Meems, I'm so sorry."

"You're not the one who decided to cut himself off from everyone, Sora." Mimi dressed into a pastel pink sundress that flowed down to just above her knees, its stringed straps placed nicely on her shoulder.

"Anything you need from me right now?"

Mimi sighed as she moved back to the bathroom for her hair and makeup. "You've probably done more than enough by now, Sora," she said. "I bet you've blown his phone up trying to reach him."

"Tell me about it. I left him a long voicemail, and who knows how many messages. Taichi's blowing a fuse. I had to take his phone away. I got Koushiro and Jou to try to reach him, too. Hikari's trying to calm Takeru down - he's not taking this well."

Hearing this stopped Mimi's hand which held her mascara wand mid-air.

"I can't believe him."

"But, what about you, Meems? I figured you would have sent him tons of messages by now."

"I've only sent him one today."

"Just one?"

"Out of how many in the last week? I don't know, Sora. You know how frustrated I get with him. I don't know if I can take this anymore."

Sora fell silent on the other end as Mimi finished off her makeup and fixed her hair. She finished off her look with a few spritzes of her floral perfume.

"Mimi…" Sora said then. "Knowing him, I think he might contact you."

"I don't see that happening."

"You know as well as I do know how he feels about you. It's a possibility."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Mimi then grabbed her purse from the dining table, the dangling keys jingling as she picked it up, before she headed toward her front door.

"Going somewhere?" Sora asked.

"Just to the nail salon," Mimi replied. "I've been wanting a new color. Besides, a girl needs some therapy right now. Want to come with?"

"I'd love to, but... " Sora paused as Mimi slipped on her heeled sandals, eyeing the wash of purple on her toenails. "I think Taichi might wander off if I leave him alone. He might hunt Yamato down to strangle him."

"I wouldn't blame him."

"Mimi, really... He'll come to you."

Mimi stopped when she reached for the door handle, wanting to believe Sora's comforting words.

She couldn't.

"I'll talk to you later, Sora," Mimi said, turning the door handle and swinging the door open, only to stop in her tracks, her throat suddenly tight as her thoughts and her words froze on her.

Yamato stood in front of her, his hood over his blonde mane, and his hands in his jacket pockets. His eyes looked up to meet hers with a look of apprehension and uncertainty.

"When he shows up, tell me, okay?" said Sora through the speaker, and Mimi tried to hold back the anger bubbling inside of her. Should she even tell Sora how right she was? Or should she take the mess in front of her and deal with him first?

As hard as it was for her not to blurt out, she decided on the latter.

"I'll let you know," Mimi said, her voice quivering before she pressed the button to end the call.

* * *

Yamato's heart pounded against his chest, watching Mimi standing in front of him, staring back at him in surprise. Clearly, she didn't expect him, and it would have been no different had he even knocked on her door.

He wanted her to say something.

"Mimi…" he began, checking to see any change in her expression, in the way she stood. Moments later, he saw the phone in her hand slip out and fall, followed by the purse hanging on her wrist, crashing on top of it.

"Yamato…" she whispered, her voice slightly shaking. She stepped toward him carefully, the look of worry on her face. His breath caught in his mouth the moment her fingers brushed against his cheeks, moving further back into his hair, sliding his hood from it.

And then, without warning, her eyes flashed with anger, her brows crinkled, and her palm smacked hard against his cheek.

"Yamato, you idiot!" she cried bitterly, tears quickly rolling down her cheeks. "Do you have any idea how much you're hurting me right now?!"

"Mimi, please," he pleaded, with one hand holding his now throbbing cheek, and his other reaching for her. "Not while we're out here. No one else knows where I am-"

"You think I don't know that?!" Mimi took a step forward as he stumbled with a step back. "How couldn't I, when it's all over the radio, all over my phone! You left your band, you left your friends, your own brother! And then, you left me!"

"Mimi, calm down-"

"I don't care how loud I am, let the whole world hear this! It's your own damn fault you've put yourself into this mess!"

"Mimi-!" Yamato shouted and grabbed her wrist, stopping her attempt at another slap. "Mimi…" His voice lowered as she loosened her hand, her head falling against his chest, her loud cries reduced to sobs into his jacket. In the corners of his eyes, he noticed a few doors open from the apartments nearby, their tenants cautiously peering out. At worst, he would be recognized, and he would have to face everyone else.

Whatever happened from that point on, he only cared about being with her.

"Mimi," he said gently, pulling her into an embrace, hoping that she wouldn't escalate again. "I want to talk to you. Let's go inside. Please, Meems..."

She stayed in her place, and all he heard was sniffles from her as her face buried into his chest. Then, she straightened herself up from him, wiping her eyes with her hands before turning around to go back inside her apartment. Silently, Yamato followed closely behind. She walked further in, not saying a word until he closed her door behind him, and unzipped his jacket to hang by the door.

"Well?" Mimi said then, crossing her arms across her chest. "You wanted to talk. So, spill."

Yamato hesitated, his jacket pockets no longer on him, so he resorted to the front of his jeans.

"The longer you don't talk, Yamato, the more I believe that this is all because of me."

He stared at her in disbelief. "There's no way in hell that this has anything to do with you. If it was, I would tell you."

"Like you've done so well with telling me anything these last couple of days."

Slowly, he approached her, gulping as she stared him down, with her copper-colored eyes still glistening from the tears. She was difficult to talk to when she was fired up, but he realized that this might have been his only shot.

"Mimi, I… I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Yamato breathed a heavy sigh, now scratching the back of his head. He turned toward the dining area and took a seat at the table. He was able to push out the start of his thoughts, which he only wanted to bury deep and forget, even as more of them seemed to scramble about in his mind.

Still, he felt the need to tell her more.

"I left the band because… I don't know if it's the life I want to lead..."

"Wait, I don't understand," said Mimi, walking over to him. "Your last show, the last time I saw you play - you were so happy on stage. It made me wonder why you were the complete opposite by the end of the night."

That night was the unhappiest he had ever been, as he remembered. His manager had been putting pressure on him to write more songs for their next album, all while keeping up with television appearances and a tour of gigs across the continent. Although the band found out their latest album had sold enough units to certify gold, it wasn't enough for his smile in front of his audience to feel genuine. It was a smile he perfected from being on TV, for magazine photo shoots and concert promotions. The more he wore it, the less it meant anything, even if it was enough to fool everyone, including Mimi.

"You haven't told this to anyone else, have you?" Mimi asked after he vented this all to her. She became calmer throughout his explanation, with her arms fallen at her sides. "How you've been feeling burned out lately?"

"I can't dump this all on them, not when our band is riding high right now," Yamato said with a frown. "Besides, I don't want to burden them, not when I'm the lead member, and the one writing all the songs."

Yamato stared at the floor, his eyes on Mimi's purple toenails over the sandals on her feet. For a few moments, they stayed still, until he heard Mimi sigh over him, and she moved even closer.

"Oh, Yama…" she began, and he felt her arm snake around his shoulder. She moved her legs over his, taking a seat on his lap. "Why do you always keep things like this to yourself? You're acting like no one understands you, not even the guys in your own band, yet they're the ones you decided to run away from."

"It's hard to explain, Mimi…" he said, looking away from her still, but her finger on his chin brought him to meet her face-to-face once again.

"And here you are, telling me everything, even if I don't understand all of it."

Her hand brushed against his cheek, causing him to wince from the pain of her slap. She smacked him hard for hurting her and causing her to worry because all he wanted to do was escape from it all; yet, now she sat close with him, tending to his slowly forming bruise, lightly touching it with her lips. He couldn't understand the way her mind worked sometimes, her mood going from one extreme to the next in a short amount of time, and it drove him crazy.

It only made him realized then, why all he wanted to do was be with her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, Meems."

"You really should have. At least, now I know how you feel. You should tell me more about the gold, though. Better yet, tell me if there are diamonds."

Yamato burst into laughter then, smiling as he did so. "I hope the 'diamonds' come soon enough."

Mimi only smiled back.

"Tell me that smile is real, Yama."

"It is."

"Good. Because that tells me that somewhere in that mess of a mind of yours, you really do have reasons that make you happy."

He brushed a lock of her long hair and tucked it behind her ear, his other arm around her waist, holding her closer.

"One of them being you," he admitted, now searching her eyes that began to glisten again. Her smile faded, and she let out a whimper, leaning her forehead against his.

"Don't go lone wolf on me like that again," she whispered, their lips inches apart.

"I won't," he said, drawing closer and closer until he felt her soft lips on his. He drew a slow breath as he kissed her, waiting for her to stop him and push him away. Just as it was his tendency to do.

But as she pushed herself closer to him, her chest touching his, her lips eagerly kissing back, he could only think about how lucky he was to have her, even after all that he did.

"I love you," Yamato said when he broke the kiss, his thumb caressing her cheek to wipe away her tears. Mimi stared at him with a look of skepticism.

"Now, how do I know if  _that_  is real, Yama?" she asked.

"I might not tell you things right away, Mimi… But not once have I ever lied to you."

Her eyes widened, the look of skepticism disappearing.

"You do love me."

She kissed him again, deeper and much more passionate than the last. Her fingers massaged behind his ears, his hands cupping either side of her face, but his mind and body going weak at her touch. Then, it was her turn to break the kiss.

"I love you, too," Mimi said, and Yamato was transfixed in her piercing stare, knowing then that her confession was just as real as his. Pulling her close, he brought her back to his lips, with the truth in her words and the warmth of her touch fueling his desire to love her even more.

* * *

At her command, Yamato carried Mimi to her bed, sitting with her before he resumed his kisses along her neck. A moan escaped her lips as she felt the softness of his tickling her, and his hands running along her bare shoulders, making his way underneath the neckline of her dress. She decided not to wear a bra that day, which made it easier for him to fondle, and harder for her to keep in her cries.

"You got all dolled up and ready to go until I showed up," Yamato said, kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry for ruining your plans."

He was teasing her hard, now that he had her, and it drove her crazy. She grabbed him by his shirt, but only to rip it off, and to unbutton his jeans. Whatever her plans had been before he showed up were irrelevant, especially now that her dress was being slipped off from her body.

"Yama…" she cried, as she felt pleasure with his mouth on her breasts, feeling the hairs on his neck stand as she called. His hand lowered down her stomach, his fingers going into where her panties would have been, had she decided to wear that today, either. She shuddered at his touch and the sound of her name like a lyric to its melody. Her cries were getting louder, feeling him move as she had seen him play his bass guitar - captivating her with each change in pace, but holding onto her with his affection unreserved.

Mimi kept her hand gripping the back of his head, her other behind his neck, as Yamato trailed his kisses up from her chest, until their lips touched again. Together with him, she fell back against her bed as he held her with both arms, her legs wrapped around his. Before she knew it, she felt him thrust, and she moved along with him. He groaned as her nails dug deep into his shoulder, though it only drove him to go harder and faster, driving her wild enough to care less about the thin walls of her apartment.

* * *

She couldn't stop saying his name with each breath, as Yamato lay onto her then, both of them panting, their hearts still pounding in sync.

"There's no turning back now, Yama…" Mimi said, as she collected her breath. "I've outed you, if you were still trying to hide…"

"I stopped caring the moment I set foot in here today..." he replied, sneaking another kiss on her chest before resting his head on her.

The tingles never stopped for Yamato, even as Mimi giggled when began to play with his hair at her fingertips.

"Do talk to your band, okay? And call Sora, too. She'll give you an earful, but she'll be the safest to talk to out of the others."

"Don't I know it," he said, his hand now making its way to hers. When he reached it, she grabbed his first, and laced her fingers with his.

He lay with her in this short moment of tranquility. Whether or not he was ready to face everyone, none of it mattered as long as he was happy with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my 1st Mimato-centric fic. Got another unfinished one sitting in my docs since forever, but I've got a block for it. :( Hopefully that comes to light one day. I am working on Part 2 of _DoreDore_ , in which I plan more Mimato (and Taiora, of course)!
> 
> Lemme know what you think. :) xx


End file.
